


12:10 - (must be) Something

by minhobbit



Series: Bedtime stories [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: Jaehyung gets jealous because his boyfriend had some interactions with a younger cute guy at his radio show. So, when Younghyun comes back home, Jaehyung is expecting him; looking all sorts of pouty, whiny and wearing cat ears?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Bedtime stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	12:10 - (must be) Something

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I am back. I've told you all that these works would be way shorter but somehow this one is quite a decent length? Who would've thought that lol Again, not much plot but at least we have something leading to the smut *wink wink*. Anygay, after that terrible pun, let us read this piece of madness! 
> 
> (Fun fact: this piece of work was originally called "cat ears on jealous jwae".)

After a long day at the radio show, Younghyun opened the door and stepped into his flat. He was exhausted. He definitely loved being a DJ at the radio station, and he had a great time with his partner, but he felt like he was missing out on so much. Mainly, cuddling with his boyfriend. Jae had been especially whiny that morning when he had left.

Jaehyung’s black and blonde hair was a mess. His cute face was scrunched up against the pillow while he slept. Younghyun sighed enamoured. He hated leaving him behind every morning. Jaehyung moved around on the bed, searching for the warmth from his boyfriend’s body. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at him. His face was kind of puffy and his tiny droopy eyes were even more cute barely awake.

Younghyun sat next to him, already dressed up in a black button up and dark trousers. His raven hair styled up, some baby hairs falling on his forehead. He gazed at his beautiful sleepy boyfriend. Jaehyung made grabby hands at him and arched his back, reaching for him. 

“Come back here” pleaded Jae, trying to get him back on the bed.

Younghyun chuckled and got closer to him, allowing Jaehyung to curl up against his chest. He loved giving him bear hugs. Just holding him and cuddling his soft slender body. That was what Younghyun wanted to do for the rest of this life, if anyone were to wonder about it. 

Jae mewled in Younghyun’s neck and kissed his shoulder, lazily. 

“Don’t go…” he said, closing his eyes while he basked in the warmth of his body.

Younghyun felt a tug on his chest. 

“Love, I need to go to work” he answered, caressing those blonde and black locks, making Jae purr like a kitten. “I’ll be back later, okay? We can stay in bed later and watch and movie and we can cuddle all you want, okay?” 

Jaehyung pouted and let him go, pulling his legs to his chest as he stared at Younghyun.

“Kiss me, please?” he asked, his morning voice resounding on every bone inside of Younghyun.

He quickly scrambled to get himself near Jae and held his face, kissing him sweetly and slowly. Jaehyung yelped and mewled, taking his hands to Younghyun’s nape, playing with his hair. Younghyun moved his kisses along Jaehyung’s face, covering his cute nose, his soft cheeks and his closed eyelids. He had to stop himself from kissing down that slender and lithe body he so deeply adores. Achingly, he slowly parted from that lovely and warm mouth and smiled at Jae.

“I love you, babe” he whispered against his lips before standing up and leaving.

Jaehyung spent the whole day in bed. He had been feeling low these past days. He hoped the weekend would come soon, so he could have his boyfriend all to himself. He missed him a lot and he was feeling quite needier than usual. However, he didn’t express it to him. Younghyun was very open about his feelings all the time. But Jae? He was so hermetic. He kept it all to himself. 

After he ate a quick ramen bowl in the evening (his first meal of the day), he wanted to check up on his boyfriend. The radio station had an Instagram account, so he could just see how they were doing. He didn’t want to directly call Younghyun, it could be counterproductive. So, he went straight to it and pressed the story icon, watching his boyfriend with some cute ears.

“Oh, so cute, Bribri” he whispered to himself, feeling a bit brighter.

But then, he saw another short video, where Younghyun was serenading a young guy. He looked at him. He was cute. He had big doe eyes and his hair was fluffy and looked soft. Younghyun was also pinning different props on the guy’s hair, making him laugh. He had a beautiful smile. The guy was so handsome. That guy was perfect for someone like Younghyun. Jae curled up against himself and pulled his hoodie up, feeling how his eyes were welling up. 

“Don’t cry, idiot” he told himself, before hiccuping “Of course there are cute guys out there. It’s not a crime if Bri likes to look at them or talk to them… It is just obvious he’d do that. They are beautiful. He must like that type of guy.”

He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the gray hoodie and sighed.

  
  
  


A few hours later, when Younghyun entered the living room, he found him in the exact same place, holding his phone. Jaehyung was scrolling through the cute guy’s Instagram. Younghyun smiled when he saw him. He had some red booty shorts on that were kinda scrunched up on his long pale legs. And the hoodie he had on was a cropped one, giving Younghyun a delectable view of his flat tummy. But, when he approached him, Younghyun saw his tired and sad eyes.

“Babe? Everything okay?” He asked Jae as he petted his hair.

Jae averted his gaze and stared down at the floor. He also locked his phone. 

“Yeah... How was work, Brian?” he said, extending his legs to the front.

Younghyun was really taken aback. Jaehyung would only call him Brian when they were in front of other people, because he loved the narrative of being a little bit annoying. The only other occasion in which he’d call him that would be when he was sad or mad. Not necessarily at him, just when he was upset at something. 

“It was alright, babe. Just met a new kid there and he was nice. I think he is a new singer. They made me help him dress up with props and sing to him” answered Younghyun, sitting next to Jae. 

He instantly flinched and leaned to the opposite side of Younghyun. 

“Yeah, I saw that” said Jae, curling up into himself, chin resting on his knees.

Younghyun’s eyes were instantly attracted to Jaehyung’s milky white skin. His boyfriend had the most beautiful set of thighs. He was not the sporty type, but he had some good muscle there. They were slender and pale. He couldn’t stop looking at them in that tiny short. He wanted nothing more than to hold them against his mouth and worship them. But he could sense Jae was acting odd with him.

“Babe, is everything alright? You seem quite out of it. Wanna go to sleep?” He asked and tried to pet his hair again but Jae avoided him and looked directly at his eyes, his own slightly wet. 

“M’good. Imma take a shower. Okay?” answered Jae, before leaving the room. 

He followed Jae’s long figure with his eyes. Despite looking delicate, he wasn’t. He knew just how strong Jaehyung was. He could definitely lift Younghyun in the air and smash him against the wall anytime he wanted. He’d done it before. He shuddered just from remembering it...

His belly rumbling made him snap out of it. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. 

Younghyun made himself a quick dinner while his boyfriend showered. He got distracted with the food and forgot for a bit that Jae was in the bathroom, until he came out and looked at him. He was wearing a pastel yellow bathrobe and his duckie slippers. Younghyun smiled adoringly. 

“Babe, have you eaten anything?” asked Younghyun.

Jae made an attempt of turning away before he averted his gaze again. 

“M’not hungry, thanks. I will go to bed soon. Sorry” he told Younghyun and quickly moved down to the bedroom and locked himself in. 

Now, Younghyun was very confused but he was even more hungry. Thus, he decided to eat his own dinner before going to check on him. He thought to himself that Jae could wait. His stomach was already desperate, though. Also, Younghyun was quite a quick eater. He finished it and washed the dishes. He remembered he had to take a shower as well, but decided to snap a quick Instagram story for his own account in front of their room. He posted it and opened the door to the master bedroom. 

There was his lovely and insanely cute boyfriend.

Jae was wearing a white mesh top and had changed from red booty shorts to black ones. He had added a black choker to his slender neck. It contrasted heavily with his pale skin. Jaehyung also sported a headband with white fur ears on top of his black and blond messy hair. Younghyun was speechless and he coughed a bit.

“Babe, what is all this?” he asked Jae and stepped in, careful when approaching the bed, because Jae still seemed distressed.

Jae pouted at him and moved around on the bed, getting on his knees and looking up at Younghyun. His hands to either side of his lithe thighs. Younghyun was trying to focus on what his boyfriend was about to say but, man, that sight in front of him? It was Jae, on his knees, on the bed they both shared, dressed like a wet dream. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You like cute dudes. I’m trying... To be cute for you. I’m sorry it’s not working. My body is too tall and awkward to look tiny and cute like the dudes you like, right?” He said and his eyes welled up again.

Younghyun went to hold his face in between his hands, caressing his soft pinky cheeks. Jae was looking directly into his eyes. He seemed too tiny and fragile when in front of him. He was slightly shivering. Younghyun wanted to hold him close to his chest and lull him to sleep, even if he also wanted to ravish his unblemished skin and leave him covered in love bites. 

“Baby... Who said that? You are the cutest ever and I love you. I don’t like cute guys. I love you. Your body is beautiful and soft, don’t say mean things about it... Jae, look at me, please”.

Jae looked up at Younghyun, with shaky pupils. His fists were holding the bed covers firmly. 

“Are you like this because of today at the radio show? Babe, I only have eyes for you...” he softly held Jae’s chin and kissed his nose. “You are a little jealous kitten, aren’t you?” teased Younghyun before kissing him deeply. 

Jae released a soft whimper in his mouth and held onto Younghyun’s black shirt. The kiss was deep and slow. Younghyun was trying to show him how much he adored him. And Jaehyung was trying so hard to please him; opening his mouth wider, letting him nip at his lips, sucking on Younghyun’s tongue. He could feel the temperature rising as he sloppily intertwined his tongue and Younghyun’s own. 

“Bri... I’m sorry I got jealous...” he murmured when they broke apart. 

Younghyun chuckled deeply. 

“I should be a little sad about it, shouldn’t I? But seeing you in this cute little outfit...” he said before caressing Jae’s plain stomach “You look breathtaking, babe”.

Jaehyung blushed and hid his face on Younghyun’s neck. 

“Do you really like this? Isn’t it dumb? I’m tall and... Not tiny and cute.” 

He held Jae by the waist and kissed his forehead, lovingly. 

“Listen to me, babe. You are the cutest kitten for me. Can I show you? It’s hard to stop myself... “ he whispered in Jae’s ear before placing him on the mattress, looking up. “My beautiful and  _ only _ babe Jae... I’m going to show you how much I like you” he unbuttoned his black shirt and left it hanging open “Do you want me to take it all off, babe?”

Jae looked up at Younghyun, mouth parted and thighs shaking. 

“No... Leave it on, Bri. But can I touch you?” he asked and ran his hands over Bri’s golden chest and moles. 

“Okay, babe. Can I take your cute clothes off, though? You look beautiful in them, babe. But I love your bare body even more...” Younghyun whispered before straddling Jae’s torso.

Jae inhaled sharply and nodded eagerly. 

“I’m yours, Bri. You can do what you want” he answered and placed his own hands upwards, to each side of his body. 

Brian laughed and kissed his neck, entertaining himself a bit with the black choker. 

“No, babe. I will ask you everytime. You need to tell me when you want me to do things to you. I’m not a mind reader...” 

Then he began marking Jae’s neck downwards. Jae moaned his name softly as he tangled his fingers in Younghyun’s hair. His neck was his sensitive spot and Younghyun knew it. He loved leaving dark marks on it and licking them next morning, making Jae blush like crazy. He had started using chokers as a solution for that but it backfired into Younghyun going even crazier on the marks because “they complimented the accessory”, in his own words.

“Bribri... Touch me please?” pleaded Jae. 

Younghyun chuckled against Jae’s neck and quickly unfastened those black short. 

“Be patient, cute kitten. I need to see your body first” teased Younghyun before pushing the shorts down, revelling in awe when he saw Jae’s tight red boxers. “Babe... You are too hot.”

He made Jae sit up a bit so he could take the mesh shirt off as well. 

“Mmm, that’s my little kitten. Look at you.”

Grabbing Jae by the neck, he kissed him deeply, while pushing him down into the mattress. 

“You’re so sweet” cooed Younghyun.

His other hand was grabbing Jae’s waist, just over the waistband of the boxers. 

“Babe... You feel really warm here. Do you like it?” he pressed himself down on to Jae.

Jae moaned in Younghyun’s neck and spread his legs further for him. 

“Bribri... Please... More?” he moaned out, wet eyes and red face. 

Younghyun deeply chuckled on his ear. 

“My babe... So sensitive. Do you want me to mark you down? Do you enjoy being covered in my marks? Naughty kitten” teased Younghyun as he lightly ghosted his fingers over Jae’s nipples. “Oh, my babe has pink buds... And they are so cute. Can Bribri taste them, love?” he said before laying down on top of him. 

Jae whimpered and tried to get friction from Younghyun’s body, moving his hips up. 

“Bribri... Don’t tease me...”

Younghyun licked his own lips and latched his mouth onto Jae’s soft buds, slicking them slowly as Jaehyung puffed out and whispered his name. Jae’s hands were into his hair, messing it up and simultaneously holding onto it for dear life. His face curled up in pleasure as his chest was being attacked by Younghyun. 

“Bribri... Oh, fuck... Bribri... Mmm, I want to touch you, too. Make Bribri feel good as well.” 

Younghyun bit down onto the nipple before moving to Jae’s soft mouth. 

“You really want that, babe? I just want to make you enjoy it” he smiled at him and wiped off Jae’s sweat. “Okay, babe. You can touch me but don’t feel the need to overwork yourself, are we good?”

Jae nodded and got onto his knees, so both of them would be in front of each other. He quickly moved his hand to Younghyun’s pants and unbuckled them. His mouth was watering just from seeing that bulge. He stopped himself from nuzzling it. He was too hot and bothered. 

“Oh, babe is directly going for his prize, huh? Naughty kitten” he teased him a bit before setting down onto the mattress. 

Jaehyung licked his lips and Younghyun’s blood went straight south when his boyfriend took him out and held him ever so softly in his long slender fingers. 

“Babe, you don’t need to do it, I—“ he was cut down when Jae slowly teased the tip with his tongue.

Younghyun groaned and quickly tried to steady himself on the mattress. Jae circled his tongue around the crown and used his big hand to pump the rest of it. Younghyun called his name in between pants. Jaehyung’s mouth was small and  _ fucking _ warm. Everytime Jaehyung sucked him off, he felt in heaven. 

“Babe... Kitten... Jae... Hyungie” he held on to Jae’s hair “Babe, am I being too rough?” he suddenly asked him, seeing his tear-filled eyes. 

Jaehyung let go and looked at him through his eyelashes, mouth red and spitslicked. 

“It’s okay, Bri. Let go... I wanna please you” he answered, smiling cutely.

Bending down, he kissed Jae’s forehead and nodded softly, letting him continue. 

“Okay then, babe. Can I... Fuck your cute mouth?” asked Younghyun, caressing Jae’s lower lip with his thumb. 

Nodding eagerly, Jae opened his mouth again, putting him inside. Younghyun began pushing inside that mouth, hearing the wet sounds of it as his member was surrounded by such soft warmth. Engulfing him wholly as he held onto Younghyun’s clothed thighs, Jaehyung focused on looking at those vulpine eyes, even when tears filled his own. 

“Oh, babe. Are you doing alright? Tap me if you need to stop, okay?” he reminded Jae before grabbing a bunch of his hair and thrusting harder into him. “Shit, kitten...” he clipped off the fake ears off and threw them away.

Jae started gagging a bit as Younghyun picked up his pace. Spit was falling down from his mouth. Younghyun grew harder by that view and wiped it off with his thumb, sticking it into his own mouth then. He loved doing those kind of things, tasting himself was not a taboo for him. 

“Such a sweet babe... C’mon. You did great. Let me please you” he abandoned Jae’s mouth and spread a bit of the saliva on his cheeks. 

Jae smiled and licked his lips. 

“Kiss? Bribri? Please!”

Younghyun nodded before kissing him softly. Holding his chin firmly while helping Jae get onto his lap. He was caressing Jae’s waist up and down, feeling him softly whimper with every touch. Jaehyung was always so sensitive, especially if he was feeling needy. 

“Babe... C’mon. You’re hard, kitten. What do you want me to do? Should I return the favor? Want Bribri’s mouth on you?” asked Younghyun as he searched for Jae’s cloudy eyes. “Or does kitten want to ride Bribri?”

Whimpering again, Jaehyung circled Younghyun’s neck with his arms. 

“I’d love to ride Bribri but... I’m quite sleepy. Can you help me ride you?” asked Jae, flushed cheeks and shy gaze. 

Smirking at him, Younghyun kissed his temple. 

“Yes, kitten. I’ll do all the work, don’t worry. I just need to prep you...” he said before moving his finger down to Jae’s heat.

He found a hard object there. 

“No need for that, Bri... I put a plug there. It should be ready right now...” whispered Jaehyung, hiding his face in Younghyun’s chest.

The plug was a red plastic jewel and Younghyun made him lay down, facing him so he could appreciate it better. He spread Jae’s legs and placed himself in between them. They were so long and pretty. He’d love to mark them all over that night. 

“Babe wanted to surprise me? Such a good kitten for me...” said Younghyun while pushing the plug a bit and smirking when Jae moaned out his name. “C’mon, babe. Almost there.” 

He took the plug out softly and replaced it with his fingers, marveling at the proper stretch Jae had. He added two more fingers just to make sure Jae was ready for him. While he was still thrusting them in and out of that tight hole, Jaehyung pouted and asked him to hurry up. 

“Oh, babe. Don’t give me those eyes. I’m not teasing. I just want to make sure you won’t be hurt” said Younghyun as he took Jae back up into his lap, the tip of his cock pressed flush against Jae’s rim. “So hot, babe. You are all ready for me, now”.

Younghyun pushed his hips while marking Jae’s sensitive neck. 

“C’mon, kitten... Just lift your hips a bit and we can truly feel good, huh? Help me a bit, babe”.

Jae lifted his hips and held on to Younghyun’s clothed shoulders as he came back down again, effectively settling himself on Younghyun’s cock. He was panting. His black and blond hair messed up completely. His lips bitten raw and his eyes dark and lustful. 

“Bribri... Deep...” whimpered Jae softly; sleepy and lazy as he let his upper body be pressed flush against Younghyun’s.

Younghyun groaned once he was fully seated inside Jae, holding onto his hips with a vice grip. 

“My kitten is so tight... C’mon babe. Stay awake a bit more, okay? We’ll sleep later” he murmured before kissing Jae’s soft mouth. 

He used his hands to move Jae up and down on him, thrusting up as well. Jae mewled in Younghyun’s neck, softly calling for him as he fucked him at a quick pace, making Jae move up and down like a rag doll. He was bouncing on top of him, letting Younghyun take in the whole view as if it were the most precious masterpiece. 

“Kitten... C’mon... Just a bit more. You feel so good, I’m not holding back” whispered Younghyun in Jae’s abused and marked neck as he pistoned in and out of him, making Jae slightly bounce on his thighs. 

“Bri... Can’t hold up...Down” begged Jae, with closed eyes, laying down and bringing Younghyun with him, still pounding him hard. 

“Almost there, babe. C’mon... Don’t you want me to fill you up good? Kitten wanted me, right? Stay a bit more, hmm?” asked Younghyun as he took Jae’s leg up and pushed harder into him, finding Jae’s spot quickly and making him yelp and moan his name.

“I’m... Close... Bribri… No more” pleaded Jaehyung, his eyes wet as he holds onto the pillow next to him. 

Younghyun quickens up the pace even more and marvels at how debauched and beautiful Jae looks, just taking him like a good boy. His body pliant and flushed, letting him go in and out with no resistance. Jaehyung’s head slightly bobbed as the cruel pace continued, eliciting even more dirty sounds from that lovely plush mouth. With this sight before him, Younghyun emptied himself inside Jae as Jae spurted all over their bodies.

Younghyun moved over to spoon Jae, caressing his hair and kissing his cheeks. Jaehyung was slowly falling asleep, his raging breathing becoming relaxed and constant. Younghyun has really tired him out. At least his baby would sleep well and happy that night. He kissed behind Jae’s ear and whispered to him. 

“My good kitten. I love you. I’m sorry I made you doubt me. Love you, Jae” he said to Jae’s sleepy form, who only curled up more into him. 

“Love you, too, Bribri” murmured Jaehyung before falling asleep in those bronzed and toned arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! 
> 
> Catch me at @jaesgemini in Twitter, I'm still in private but I'll accept you guys! :) <3
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
